


If Dreams Can't Come True, Then Why Not Pretend?

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Might have some OC's, Not needed for the main plot, Phil is a bad father in this because I love SBI Angst, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Slight Villain Techno and Phil, So I've read enough stories about Tommy running away, They aren't anything like Dream though, This is my own take on it, This will have some character bashing, Tommy learns to cope on his own, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but they are side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: It's easy to think no one cares about you. Tommy knows it hurts, but tries his best to pick up his life. What does he have holding him back? Two pieces of plastic that have caused nothing but pain?Didn't he give them up for the city that turned his back on him? On the people who gave little to nothing in return but use him as a scapegoat for their problems? Left here, alone, with Dream...So what's stopping him again? Tommy isn't sure he wants to stay in a place that hurts so much. So, rather than head north to Techno, Tommy grips what he has and heads west, following the sunset to worlds unknown.Basically, Tommy gets fed up with the pain, and says fuck it, and leaves it all behind.(Warning: Does contain characters being assholes. Love Tubbo, but he will take on a slightly darker role. Given the exiled Tommy and House Arrested Phil around this time, he was shaping up to not be a nice guy. Also Phil and Techno kind of are assholes, but they do care... even if they want Tommy to be an anarchist.)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	If Dreams Can't Come True, Then Why Not Pretend?

The sun was moving through the sky, as Tommy followed it through plains and forests. He didn't know how long it's been since he's running from exile, but not once has he stopped, only finding caves or abandoned places to rest in before heading out again. Since the day he came to the conclusion that he wanted to live before he died, a sense of freedom came from it all.   
He found more than once he liked to stretch out his arms and just run for no reason. Making his heart soar with the wind as if he could fly despite not having wings. 

Leaving behind everything in search of something new, something to live for again. 

Tommy found the farther he walked, the less homesick he got, and the more the ache of freedom grew. Away from tall walls that trapped him, away from people telling him what to do, away from corrupt people trying to use him.  
Sure, he left behind things he held dear, but as the world grew beyond his steps, the more he noticed the world was more than just cities, people, and objects. 

See, he had been put into exile by his own best friend at the whims of some green asshole who may or may not have a god complex. For a while, Tommy only stuck around because he wanted two discs back that he gave up for the country to become free.   
Some trade-off that was, his own brother tried to blow it up, the other 'brother', well more so family friend, summoned withers to finish the job after they won it back. And his dad... he never bothered to visit. It seemed all that L'manburge caused him in his memories was more pain. 

Then the thought came to him, why did he care to stay again? Wilbur's memory was tainted by TNT and Wither sounds. It wasn't for his supposed best friend, who never visited him, despite having a compass that leads him for the longest time. Before he either got rid of it, or it was destroyed, he wasn't sure if Dream told the truth on that part or not.  
The days in Exile had blurred into pain, from the never-ending manipulation that Tommy was still trying to get over. Always reminding himself Dream wasn't his friend and was just a bastard. He wasn't an idiot, despite how he acted, he knew it was wrong what Dream did. But things held him back.

Until he asked the question, why? Why stay where he is unhappy? Why bother with people who didn't give him the time of day? For two discs? Really it was how Dream held him down, held him there. 

"Break your chains and you're free." 

Techno said that to him once, when Tommy asked him how he does what he does without guilt or remorse. It states that things are chains, the government was the chains, and he needed to break them to feel true freedom.  
For a long time, Tommy didn't give thought to that. Until now, the threads snapped the farther he ran, and with each one he lost, the more he picked up the pace and kept going. 

The jungles soon came into view, and Tommy soon found himself at a small spring of freshwater with a lake a few ways away. And, as he looked at the tall tree, Tommy knew he found his place.   
He'd make a treehouse, one that was of his own style and his own rules. Noone here to tell him that something looked bad, that something didn't work. 

Tommy grinned a the thought, his own home, away from it all, miles upon miles away.   
"This is my place, my home!" he says to himself as he gets started in finding more wood than he already had. Creating a chest to store in as he went about making a home that no one would take away from him. 

Gripping vines with his hands, he climbed up into the tree and started with oak planks he had on hand for a floor. And from there it took on a life of its own. Cobble fences to hold up the roof as he expanded from tree to tree. Creating the main area, and then creating the bedroom in the highest area of the tree but well covered by leaves to see the stars, but still feel safe.   
Tommy moved the vines to create ways for him to swing down to areas without taking the stairs if he felt like it. 

Might not be pretty by many builder standers, but Tommy found he didn't care what people thought anymore.   
Tommy wasn't helpless either, he knew how to sow from Phil. So gathering wool, he started to put together a new outfit for himself. 

"I'll need something simple, to deal with the humid climate, but comfortable enough to move around in," he said to himself, the voice agreed to that.

His voices had been more than happy when he left and got here. They commented a lot on things, and Tommy found he didn't feel as lonely. Even if this might be counted as him losing sanity points of some kind.  
The outfit was nice, much like his old one, with a short-sleeved shirt with red accents around the sleeves, but the base was brown. It was made of thinner cotton over heavy wool, and he also used leather to make the pants He took the green bandanna he had and tied it around his head to keep his hair out of his eyes. It had gotten long since he ran. 

Though, a quick bit of vines, he made something to tie it back with. 

The rest was simple from there, start making a living. 

He found a place to start up a mine for himself, and dug down till he found Redstone, and then started forward. Taking the skills he learned as a kid from listening to Phil talk to Techno, and working from there.   
Tommy learned things the hard way though, being on his last life meant he had to watch his back always. Something he learned when near getting killed by a Zombie of all things. 

Tommy also found he couldn't afford to fight fair, not with creatures that only sought to kill and possibly eat him. So he stopped letting things hold him back, and knew that in life or death, it was kill or be killed.   
He didn't want to head to the Nether, not with the idea that people could find him if their portals connected. Maybe he could find an abandoned portal far from his house if he really needed to, but he was content without using the magical items the Nether had to offer. 

He also got a cat, finding she followed him home and decided his home was her home now. Kind of reminded him of how he was. She curled up on the couch he made from some wool and wood, and that was that.  
Tommy named her Clem, as she seemed to like it, and just like that Tommy made his first friend. 

The days passed quickly after that, finding his cow that he named Henry, and slowly gaining a semblance of normalcy in his life. He found there was always something in the jungle to keep him occupied. Not like the cold north that he lived in when he was kid, where it was only snow and trees.  
The jungle had plants he liked to sketch and learn about, many strange creatures that Tommy would just watch, he also found the vines were really fun to swing on. 

Oh, and there was also his 'neighbors' if you could the Ender that lived a few days away from him in the birch forest one.   
Tommy had been exploring when he met Arrow, an Enderman hybrid who started to teach him Enchantment language and also how to fight with a knife as well as being stealthy. 

Tommy found that the piglins brute force style wasn't for him that way, given he was skinny and fast. Arrow taught him how to sneak, how to lay low, and this made things so much easier for Tommy. All the brush that Jungle had made hunting and observing so much easier.   
And Arrow allowed him to chatter away about what was in his mind with no glares or annoyed looks. He was calm and even asked Tommy questions about his thoughts. Didn't treat him like a child that was just acting stupid, or undermining how he felt or thought. Honestly, it was easy to open up to the old Ender and Tommy found himself visiting Arrow's small house every few weeks. 

There was also Percy, who lived in the mountains just beyond his home, a little closer, but apparently, Percy was an old friend of Arrow's and they settled here together. Percy was also a sorcerer! So pog!  
Tommy had only heard stories of people who could wield magic like a weapon! Percy let Tommy use his nether portal, which had been there longer than the ones on the SMP, so it was far away from them. 

Percy was younger than Arrow by a few years, but given sorcerers could live for centuries, Tommy didn't ask their real ages. Because he really didn't want to know for once and was content with just thinking Percy was a young adult. Too which Percy had laughed about.  
He taught Tommy to make potions and how to make things with better enchantments. 

And then there was Ryan, who lived far far away, Tommy had been looking for dark oaks, and after a near week of traveling, he found a rooftop forest and a guy who called himself a 'Ranger'.   
After a lot of arguing and taunting, Ryan had warmed up to Tommy and vice versa, they argued like siblings. Ryan was fully human, with some hybrid blood from his mom but he never gained features thus he was human. But this didn't stop Ryan from being good with arrows and bows in a place where mobs ran ramped and Illigers were a thing. 

All around, Tommy found he liked his new friends and new life. He learned so much from them all and found they cared about him, unlike others he left behind. Though he talked to Ryan about it, the ranger never pushed Tommy to answer uncomfortable questions.   
Maybe... maybe he could finally have people who would care for him. Arrow seemed insistent that Tommy was part of their friend group now. Though they lived apart, they were still friends, and Ryan seemed to agree to that. 

So why did fate hate him enough to bring Phil and Techno to his part of the jungles?


End file.
